


The Bite Mark

by trashwriter



Series: Kurotsuki Week [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Possessive Tsukki, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashwriter/pseuds/trashwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kuroo,” Kenma blinked at him, faint concern crinkling the corners of his eyes, “What is that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bite Mark

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr (trashwriter.tumblr.com)

“Kuroo,” Kenma blinked at him, faint concern crinkling the corners of his eyes, “What is that?”

“What do you mean what is it?” demanded Yamamoto, “It’s obvious it’s a huge ass fricking bite mark. You can see the individual teeth marks and everything.”

“This is not just a mere bite mark,” Kuroo protested, grinning, “This is a token of affection.”

“Hah? Since when do people bite people to tell ‘em they like them?”

“I think what Kuroo is trying to say is that if you compared that bite mark to Tsukishima’s teeth that you’d get a perfect match.”

“Blondie bit you that hard? And you’re happy about it?” said Inuoka sceptically.

“Heh. Yep.”

“You’ve got a creepy look on you face captain.”

“Eh~so mean,” pouted Kuroo, “You guys don’t understand the trials I’ve gone through to get a piece of evidence like this.”

“So Tsukishima really eats people and you’re undercover for the police.”

“When would that actually happen in real life?”

“When are people happy about nearly having chunks of their arms torn off by their boyfriends?”

“They’re not even proper boyfriends, they’re sex-not-friends.”

“If you guys would just shut up and let me explain, I would tell you why this is an important milestone in my relationship with Tsukki,” said Kuroo through grit teeth.

Almost immediately the team went quiet and attentive, well, for the most part.

“So this weekend it was Tsukki’s turn to come see me and we’d been pretty much stuck in my room the whole time—”

“He says it like they even mind.”

“Shut up. I’m telling a story. Anyway we went out to get some real food from the family restaurant around the corner from my house and we happened to run into Natsumi-chan.”

“The one with the boobs that are so big they look ridiculous?” asked Lev pouting.

“Hey, don’t be disrespectful towards Natsumi-chan,” growled Yaku, “She’s super smart and nice and she made all those sweets for us that time.”

“So mean Yaku, give the poor guy a break” huffed Kuroo, laughing at the pair of blonds with his eyes, “Anyway Natsumi-chan’s been after me for a while and I guess Tsukki sensed that and didn’t like it because he did this to me while we were having sex after.”

“So you’re all happy because Tsukishima got all possessive,” said Yaku.

“Exactly! This is the first time that Tsukki’s even gotten the slightest bit jealous over me and he never leaves marks on purpose.”

“Still,” said Inuoka, frowning down at the mottled black, purple and blue mark, “Isn’t this going a little overboard, though? Shouldn’t a normal kiss mark enough?”

“It’s because it’s Tsukishima,” put in Kenma, not looking up from his game.

“Yep,” agreed Yaku, “That guy has a really nasty personality, so that mark is saying something like ‘if you can’t see that this person is taken you must be blind and stupid’ and it’s also warning Kuroo ‘if you cheat on me you won’t like the consequences.’”

“I feel so loved,” sighed Kuroo, batting his eyelashes at the air.

“That’s because there’s something wrong with your head.”


End file.
